


I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, TW very very brief mention of hate crime (like 2 sentences), pure fluff, sander pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sander finds a home in Robbe. (takes place early december, before hotel clip)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Sander thinks he can count on one hand the amount of people who have made him feel genuine hope in the past year. It had been a tough year for him. Full of loss and pain and dark thoughts that always seemed to linger in his brain.

Meeting Robbe didn’t make everything better— no matter how desperately he wanted that to be the case. But meeting Robbe did give him this indescribable feeling of hope. For so long, he wondered if this is all there is to life. Is this what his future looked like? Overwhelmingly sad and mundane with small, transient moments being the only sources of refuge? But then, meeting Robbe reawakened something in him. He felt more like himself than he did for a long time with Robbe and his friends at the beach house. Maybe someone out there could love him. Maybe someone out there existed who was warm and genuine and who could love Sander unconditionally. Someone who saw all parts of Sander and still saw something worth loving. Maybe that person could be Robbe.

At first Sander felt delusional for projecting those feelings onto Robbe. But then as Sander got to know Robbe more, he was everything he imagined he would be and more. It was cliche sure, but it was also true. He was adorable, soft and vulnerable yet had this underlying strength to him. Robbe’s ability to be so open with himself around Sander made Sander want to do the same but that feeling was only temporary. The difference between him and Robbe was there was nothing wrong with Robbe, nothing unloveable and ugly. Sander was good at keeping a facade and he could keep it up forever if it meant being with Robbe. Sander was good at acting like everything was okay when in reality it’s like Chernobyl in his head. He smiles a little thinking about that day. Chernobyl. God, he wanted so badly to be mad that day. Strong. Stand up for himself and his worth. But then Robbe looked so earnest, and did the cute explosion gesture with his hands and Sander knew immediately he was done for. Sander could tell Robbe was genuine— he was one of the good ones. He could tell from the way Robbe interacted with his friends and Noor even. He could tell from the way he treated Sander himself. Robbe made him feel wanted and overwhelmed in the best way. 

But then as quickly as everything had resolved with the two of them— it had fallen apart just as fast. The attack at the bar happened and Sander felt like another liability and went back to what seemed like safety. After that night, he could hardly focus on anything. He couldn’t think properly. His thoughts were racing constantly and more often than not they wandered to Robbe. Replaying that night over and over and over again. What could he have done different? How was Robbe doing? Was he handling it okay? Did he miss him as much as Sander did? 

He couldn’t stand not going back to Robbe. It was him and Robbe in every universe. It had to be. So he went back. It was the hardest thing in the world but it was worth it. If going back was the hardest thing in the world, loving Robbe was the easiest.

Sometimes, when Robbe and him were just lying in bed after hours of doing nothing together but enjoying each other’s company, Sander would get overwhelmed by how deeply Robbe affected him. How much he adored Robbe. Sander could see forever with Robbe and it was a feeling he never felt with anyone else. With Britt, there were always doubts. For obvious reasons, but for not so obvious ones as well. They never clicked as well as him and Robbe did and she never made him feel so safe. But to be honest, Sander didn’t spend much time comparing them in his head. The only time he would think about the differences in their relationships it is the few times Robbe brings her up. Sander thinks it's amusing when Robbe is jealous of Britt. If only he knew that there really wasn’t anything to be jealous of. Robbe and her were completely different. Robbe was _different_ and he was the person who mattered the most to Sander. He meant what he said when he told Robbe they were the future and Britt was the past. With Robbe he felt free and at home. With Britt he was always walking on eggshells, he was anxious and careful with his actions yet somehow he would manage to annoy her no matter what he did. He felt lost with Britt and with Robbe he felt _seen._ Robbe's love enveloped him in a bubble of warmth. It felt like all the movies and books and poems and paintings of love come to life. And now that him and Robbe are finally together, he’s never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> HAD to write this after that hellish clip hence why its so short and rushed. hope you guys enjoy. theyll be okay soon <3
> 
> title from I would do anything for you by Foster the People (the lyrics to this song make me wanna cry, it fits robbe and sander so well)


End file.
